Type-15 Assault Rifle
---- "The frickin Jammies have got more powerful assault rifles than we have! Lucky dumb-ass apes." ---- The or, more commonly known, Nailer Rifle is the, Covenant Remnants' and Jiralhanae Alliance's standard heavy assault weapon for Brute infantry, developed by Pyroneous Industries. With high power and decent range, this gun is the most aggressive weapon system ever used by the Brutes. Following the Brute’s crude and aggressive nature, this gun really conveys the species attitude and fighting style. Equipped with a standard bayonet, this gun is lethal at close range. Usually wielded by Brute Majors, or any rank higher, this gun is widely deployed over the battlefield. It has generated such a force that, alone, one Brute pack equipped with this gun could tear through most equally sized forces with ease, and come out victorious. Overview This first prototype of this weapon was created in 2560. However at this time there occurred a few problems with the firing system. The gun usually over heated too quickly and in some cases exploded because of no excess heat valve in the weapon. Also the technology used to create the pyronic rounds, had only just been created by Pyroneous Industries and was therefore likely to form incorrectly by the high powered PRIG system, which is now developed enough to work without fail. This incorrect formation usually caused a blockage and then a generator meltdown, inside the weapon, therefore also causing it to explode. Other effects from this incorrect formation caused random bursts of deformed rounds, which generated an intense build up of heat. This heat sometimes melted the inner barrel and firing system! Many complaints were issued towards the company and the CP got very concerned that their weaponry orders would not be fore filled. This draw back temporarily caused the CP to use out of date weapons, which encountered many more, but not as dangerous, issues then the Nailer prototype. The PA, overcame this problem by slowing the rate of fire and advancing the technology used for the PRIG and coolant systems. However this research and advancement in their technology took over five years of their time and so there was a slight decline in income and popularity within the company. Finally they fixed all of the issues and created the final prototype of this weapon, which had no malfunctions at all. Currently the weapon has been tweaked to suit certain environments and different variations have been created due to its final success. Mechanics Unlike old Covenant Brute weaponry, the Nailer Rifle was amongst the first weapons to be issued with Pyronic Technology. This technology generates enough heat and plasmatic charge that it changes standard ammunition, in such a way that the rounds; are hotter, faster and larger; generate much more damage on impact; and molecularly desecrate active organisms. These effects cause horrendous pain and damage. However with this fire-power, and certain infection of organic tissues, there are a few disadvantages. One of which is the fact that the Nailer Rifle internal mechanics have to be continuously cooled while active. *'Coolant System' *'Exhaust System' *'Main Core System' *'Sub-Core System' *'Computer System' *'Pyronic Firing System' *'Ammunition System' Remarks "From analysing it’s effectiveness on the field, unfortunately, I’m not surprised to see so many of my brothers falling." – Unknown military battlefield mechanic. "The accuracy sucks but who gives a shit when it rips the flesh off your enemies!" –A JA Brute Minor. "The dadgum Jammies have got more powerful assault rifles than we have. Lucky dumb-ass apes." –UNSC Marine. ---- Category:Brutes